Can't Help Myself
by rayray876
Summary: Troy is engaged to Megan and to be married in less than 3 months. What happens when he finally meets her Best Friend, Gabriella? Rated M. TxG.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting her

**Hello everyone(: this is my new story called 'Can't help myself'**

**Summary; Troy is engaged to Megan and to be married in less than 3 months. What happens when he finally meets her Best Friend, Gabriella? Rated M. TxG. **

Troy let out a sigh as he put his coat up, after a long day at work. He walked into the kitchen to see his fiancée Megan cooking dinner, He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

He smiled, "What are you cooking?"

She giggled as he kissed her neck softly, "Spaghetti." She said as she drained the noodles.

He smirked, "That sounds good." He pulled away from her.

She smiled and nodded, "Oh, I forgot to tell you! My best friend from high school, Gabriella is moving down here!" She said excitedly.

He shrugged, "Oh really? Have I met her before?"

She shook her head, "No, she's been in New York. I can't wait to see him again though!" She smiled and started getting the plates out.

"When is she coming down?" He asked sitting down.

"She said in a couple days, and I told her she could stay with us till she can find a place." Megan smiled happily and put food on both of there plates.

"That sounds alright." He smiled and took a fork full of food.

**A couple days later;**

Megan was making sure the house looked nice and clean she was dusting and cleaning everything. Troy chuckled at this.

She turned around and looked at him, "What?" She looked at his amused face.

He chuckled and shrugged, "Nothing, just watching."

She rolled her eyes and continued dusting, "Sure…"

About 2 hours later, they heard there door bell ring…

"AHH! She's here!" Megan smiled and ran to open the door, "GABI!" She yelled and hugged her tightly.

Gabriella giggled and pulled away smiling, "MEGAN!" She yelled and giggled. "You look so good!"

Megan smiled, "Thanks so do you!" She giggled and they walked in to see Troy sitting on the couch. "This is my fiancé, Troy."

Troy looked up into her hazel brown eyes, and was shocked at her beauty, she was absolutely beautiful. Troy was amazed.

"Hi, Troy." Gabriella smiled and put her hand out for him to shake.

Troy shook his head and smiled up at her, "Hi, Gabriella." He smiled and shook her hand, and felt something, a spark, and Gabriella felt it too.

Gabriella smiled, "Nice to meet you." She looked at Megan, "So where will I be sleeping?"

"Upstairs, here I'll show you." She said as they walked upstairs together.

Troy watched them, and shook his head. _No… I'm engaged to Megan, I love Megan_. He thought to himself and looked at the TV.

Later that evening;

Megan plopped down on the couch next to Troy as Gabriella took a shower and smiled, "So…What do you think of Gabi?" She looked at him.

He shrugged, "She's nice." He smiled and looked back at the TV.

She smiled, "Well I'm glad you like her." She giggled. "By the way, I won't be here tomorrow and I know you have the day off… so I was wondering if you could take Gabi out and show her around? I have to go into the office."

He nodded, "Sure." He smiled as Gabriella walked downstairs and joined them.

**The next day with Troy**

Troy just got done getting ready to take Gabriella out, he walked over to her door and knocked on it, she opened it and he smiled.

"Hey, are you almost ready?" He asked looking at her.

She nodded, "Yeah, just let me get my purse." She said as she went back into her room and grabbed it and walked back over to him and smiled, "Alright, I'm ready."

"Okay, let go." He smiled as they walked to his car and drove downtown.

Later they decided to go out to dinner,

"Hey, Troy." There normal waitress said as she gave them menus, "Where's Megan?" She asked getting her note pad out.

Troy smiled at her, "She's at the Office, and I think she had a meeting or something, so I'm here with Gabriella. Her friend." Troy said and smiled looking down at his menu.

"Oh okay." Smiled the waitress. "So, what can get you to drink?" She asked looking at Gabriella.

"Um..." She said looking at the menu. "I'll have an Ice Tea." She smiled softly at her.

"Alright, and you Troy?" She asked turning to him.

"I'll have the same." He smiled as she walked away to prepare there drinks.

Gabriella smiled and looked at him, "So I'm guessing you come here a lot?"

He nodded looking up at her. "There Fries are the best." He smiled.

She smiled, "Mmm, a cheeseburger and fries sounds so good!" She giggled as he chuckled.

"That does," He smiled. "I think that's what I'll get!" He said as he put hi menu down as she did too.

She giggled. "Me too." She looked at him and smiled, "Wow, Megan is so lucky I always knew she'd get the perfect guy."

Troy smiled at her. "Thanks, I'm sure you'll find someone."

She shrugged, "I'm not so sure. All the guys I've ended up dating are jerks and just wanted to get in my pants." She sighed. "But you, you're just…amazing." She giggled, as there drinks came.

"So what would you guys like to eat?" The waitress smiled.

"Um, we'll both have a cheeseburger and fries." Troy said handing her the menus.

"Okay, it'll be out shortly." She said and walked away.

Troy then looked at Gabriella, "Well like I said, I'm sure you'll find the right guy one day…" He smiled.

She giggled looking into his bright blue eyes.

When they got home later that night…

They opened the door laughing, and Megan looked at them. "Hey, how was it?"

Gabriella smiled. "It was amazing, I love it around here!"

"That's great!" Megan giggled.

"Well I'm gonna hop in the shower real quick." Gabriella smiled softly and excused herself, walking upstairs to the bathroom.

Megan looked at Troy. "So, how was it?"

Troy smiled. "It was really fun, she's a great person." Troy said sitting on the couch with her next to him.

Megan clapped her hands. "This is great!" She giggled.

Troy smiled at her and pecked her lips. She leaned in again and they started to make out,

Until they were interrupted.

Gabriella smiled softly, "Uh, sorry…but I was wondering where the plates and stuff is…" She bites her lip embarrassed.

Troy smiled, "I'll show her." He said as they walked into the kitchen.

Troy showed her and she smiled, "Thanks, Sorry I interrupted." She giggled a bite.

He smiled. "It's alright." He said as he smiled brightly at her giggled it was like music to his ears every time he hear it. He sighed as he started to day dream about her again. He groaned walking out of the kitchen. _You're getting married! You can't keep thinking like this!_ Troy thought to himself sighing.

**I hope you liked the first Chapter (: Its going to get better I promise!**

**Please review, I'd appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2 Wedding Dress

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the great reviews (: I really appreciate it! And thank you for all the feedback, I will try and go slower. I don't know why but on a lot of my stories I tend to like go really fast so thank you for tell me that(: I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

The next day Troy just got out of the shower and got ready for work quietly since it was only 6 o'clock in the morning, he walked downstairs slowly. He walked into the kitchen and was about to pour his coffee when he saw someone sitting at the table.

He looked at her a bite shocked, "Hey." He said pouring the coffee into his thermos and walking over to the table.

Gabriella looked at him shyly and she sipped her Tea, "Hi." She smiled.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked her confused.

She shrugged, "Just thinking." She took another sip.

He nodded and looked at the clock. "Well I better get going, see you later." He smiled and put his coat on and left.

Later that day with Gabriella and Megan shopping for wedding dresses…

Megan walked out in a long ruffled white dress **(Picture in profile description)**, "What do you think?" She asked smiling; this was the eighth dress she'd tried on in 2 hours.

Gabriella smiled wide, "This is perfect!"

Megan clapped her hands to together and twirled around in the mirror, "You really think so?" She giggled looking over at Gabriella sitting down on the bench.

Gabriella nodded, "Definitely. You have to get it!" She smiled.

She nodded and went to change; when she came back out she had the dress in her hands and walked over to the cash register.

After that, they went out to lunch…

Gabriella smiled at Megan, "So how long have you and Troy been together?"

Megan looked at her, "About…3 years now." She smiled. "I was thrilled when he finally asked me to marry him!" She giggled.

Gabriella giggled and nodded, "I can't wait to find that one right guy for me." She smiled.

Megan smiled sympathetically, "Don't worry Hun; I'm sure he'll come around eventually."

Gabriella nodded, "I'm sure he will." She giggled.

They finished eating there lunch and headed out. Once they were in the car Megan got a phone call, she looked at the caller ID and smiled seeing Troy's picture.

"Hey babe." She answered.

He smiled, "Hey baby, what's up?" He asked.

She smiled, "Nothing just got done eating lunch with Gabby, What about you?" She asked as she turned into there driveway.

"Just on my lunch break." He said then he heard someone call his name, "I got to go babe, I'll see you later, bye." He said and hung up.

She looked at her phone confused. "That was weird… did say I love you."

Gabriella shrugged, "He was probably in a hurry." She smiled and walked inside.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Megan smiled and walked in after her.

When Troy got home later that day…

He walked in the door and smiled when he seen Gabriella and Megan sitting on the couch. "Hey guys." He said, putting his coat up.

"Hey baby!" Megan smiled and hugged him tight.

He chuckled, "Hey." He pecked her lips.

Later that night, Megan came storming into Gabriella's room.

"Whoa!" Gabriella said in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"Troy!" She said angry.

Gabriella looked at her confused, "What's going on?" She asked patting the spot next to her.

"He's being a dick! He's jut so…Ugh!" Megan groaned.

Gabriella nodded listening. "Well what did he do?"

"Well we were talking about our wedding, then he said he was getting annoyed by it!" She said being over dramatic.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Megan, don't you think you're overeating. I mean maybe you should lay off a little bit."

Megan looked at her and sighed. "Yeah, I guess your right…I mean its our wedding I thought he'd enjoy it."

Gabriella giggled, "No men enjoy planning their wedding, trust me." She smiled and Megan giggled.

"Yeah…I guess I never thought about that. Thanks Gabby." She said and hugged her.

"No problem." Gabriella smiled and watched her walk out, _Just wait till the last couple weeks of her wedding_, Gabriella thought groaning.

"Hey." She heard a husky male voice say as she looked up she locked her eyes with the most beautiful blue eyes.

"Hi." She smiled shyly.

"Is Megan okay? I didn't mean to upset her; she's just really been getting on my nerves lately." He sat down on her bed.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, she's fine, she was just overeating." She giggled. "Just wait till the last couple weeks."

Troy groaned, "I know. I just can't wait till it's all over." He smiled at her.

"Don't worry; I'm sure it'll go fine." She smiled back.

He nodded, "I certainly hope so." He said and looked at the time, "I guess I'll leave you alone now."

She smiled, "Okay, goodnight."

He turned around and smiled, "Night." He said and walked out.

**I hope you guys liked this Chapter! :D**

**Please review! (:**


	3. Chapter 3 Never again

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews for the last chapter(: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm going to try to more often! Enjoy! **

A couple days later Megan & Troy went to look at Church's they wanted to have their wedding at. Megan had the perfect place in her mind where she used to go to when she was a kid.

She smiled, "You're going to love this place, it's so beautiful and perfect!"

He looked at her and smiled, "I'm sure I will." He drove down a road, and then took a left where the church was supposed to be.

Megan opened her mouth to say something but was shocked, "It's…gone?" She said softly, looking around sadly.

Troy looked at her sympathetically, "I'm sorry honey…" She looked at him and sighed, "Let's just go home…" He nodded and started driving home.

When they got home, Megan went straight upstairs upset.

Gabriella looked at Troy confused, "What happened?"

Troy sighed, "The church she wanted isn't there anymore, so she's upset about that."

"Aw, really?" Gabriella frowned, "I'll go talk to her." Troy nodded and went into the kitchen, and Gabriella went upstairs, and knocked on her door before walking in. "Hey."

Megan looked up. "Hey." Gabriella sat next to her, "Troy told me what happened, I'm sorry."

She shrugged, "Its okay, I'm sure there are plenty of nice churches around here."

Gabriella nodded, "I seen this nice church around here the other day, you want me to show you?"

Megan smiled, "Yeah, that'd be great!"

They both went to look at the church while Troy stayed home relaxing. When they got back a while later Megan wasn't with her.

Troy looked confused, "Where's Megan?"

"She got called down to the office for a while," She said and shrugged, "She going to call when she needs to be picked up."

He nodded, "Oh okay." He turned back to the TV and continued watching it.

"What are you watching?" She asked taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"Just some basketball," He shrugged, "Megan doesn't like it, so I like to watch it when she not around." He chuckled.

She giggled, "Yeah, in high school she used to tell me she hated basketball. I never figured out why though. But I absolutely love it!" She smiled.

"Really?" He asked surprised. She nodded, "I've always loved it."

He smiled, "Well, I got these tickets from my buddy to go to a game this weekend, you want to go?"

She nodded excitedly, "Yeah!" She smiled and he laughed at her excitement. "What about Megan though? Won't she be jealous?"

He shook his head, "No, it should be fine." He smiled looking at her.

"Okay." She giggled and looked at him.

Troy looked her face up and down and without thinking crashed his lips onto her, she was going to push him away but before she could, she melted into the kiss and was automatically kissing back. They both felt shock waves run through there bodies while they kissed. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist. They moved back so he was hovering on top of her as they kissed.

She pulled back slightly, "Troy…" She said breathlessly.

He pulled away and looked down her and thought about what just happened, "Shit," He cursed as he got off of her.

"I…" Gabriella was about to say before the phone started to ring. Troy answered it,

"Hello? Oh hey baby. Okay, I'll be there soon, you too…bye." He sighed grabbing his keys and looked at Gabriella who was know standing up and looking at him. He shook his head slightly and walked out the door without saying a word.

It was a little while later the evening, Troy and Gabriella haven't said anything to each other after that kiss. They just knew they would have to forget it and move on.

They were all sitting at the table eating, "Why are you guys so quiet?" Megan asked confused.

They both shrugged, "I'm just a bit tired." Gabriella said taking a sip of her water.

Troy nodded, "Um, yeah me too."

Megan looked at them both, "Oh, alright…well tomorrow I was thinking we can go pick out the theme for the wedding." She smiled looking at Troy.

He shrugged, "It doesn't matter."

She looked at Gabriella, "I want you to come too!" She smiled, "Then we can go out to lunch."

Gabriella smiled softly, "Okay," She looked down at her food she has barely touched, "I'm not feeling to well, I'm going to go lay down."

Megan nodded, "Alright." She watched Gabriella walk upstairs. "What's wrong with her?" She asked Troy.

He shrugged, "Why would I know?" She shrugged, "I don't know, you guys were both here, I thought you might know."

"Well, I don't." He said sighing, "I'm not hungry, I'm going to go watch TV." He walked out to the living room, leaving Megan there alone.

**~Megan's POV.**

I was really confused; they both just left me sitting here alone.

I walked out to the living room to see him watching TV, I sighed; I was going to say something, but I didn't and just walked upstairs to talk to Gabriella.

I knocked on the door lightly and entered, "Hey Gabs." I smiled.

She looked at me and smiled softly, "Hey, sorry for walking out." I shrugged, "Its okay, Troy left too. What's up? Did something happen when I was gone?" I asked.

She looked at me a little nervous. "What? Why would something happen? Nothing happened," She said looking away. "Nothing at all."

I looked at her confused but nodded; she's my best friend I'd have to believe her. "Okay, I'll leave you alone then." She nodded and I left.

**~Gabriella's POV.**

I sighed deeply watching her walk out, I had betrayed my best friend; in the most horrible way. Why did Troy have to be so…Troy?! Ugh, but I have to admit, I did feel something with that kiss, and I know he did too.

I looked up quickly when I heard my door being shut, it was Troy.

"Hey…" He said a little awkwardly.

"Hi." I said looking away.

He sighed locking the door, probably so Megan doesn't come in. "I've been thinking about…what happened earlier." He said sitting down next to me. "I'm not going to say it was a mistake because I definitely felt something which I wish I wouldn't have. But we just need to make sure nothing like that ever happens again. I'm about to get married and I'm really confused about my feelings now." He sighed.

I looked at him and nodded. "I agree, we were foolish and it shouldn't have happened…I mean, I felt something too… but I guess we just don't do anything about it. Megan is my best friend and I don't want to hurt her," I said, he nodded.

**~Troy's POV.**

So, she felt something too? I sighed, I looked at what she was wearing she was wearing a pink tank top the showed off some cleavage and some black shorts that go to about mid thigh. I started to think about what it would be like to touch her, and love her like know one has ever before. Gosh, I really shouldn't be thinking about this, I have a fiancé for god sakes! But I just couldn't help myself, and before I new it my little friend was starting to get excited, I tried to clear my thoughts but I couldn't. I wanted to kiss her again, badly. But if I did I don't know if I'd be able to stop.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter (: I do! Lol, please review! I'll try to update again this weekend, if not; then I'll update ASAP :D!**


	4. Chapter 4 Ella

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! (:**

**~Troy's POV.**

She looked at me weird, "What?"

I shrugged still staring at her. "Um, nothing…" She stood up out of the bed, "Well, aren't we done here?"

I nodded and stood up; she looked at me waiting for me to go. I walked over to her slowly she looked at me confused; I walked towards her until she was backed up against the wall and I pinned against it.

"Troy!" She said shocked, trying to push me away. "Shush," I said and leaned in slowly as she watched my every move. I connected my lips with hers and she gasped at the sudden contact. I deepened the kiss and she wrapped her legs around my waist, I walked us over to the bed and laid her down still kissing her.

"Troy?!" Megan yelled walking up the stairs.

I pulled away quickly hearing Gabriella whimper form the loss of contact. "Shit," I groaned, I just did it again! Why can't I control myself around her? I ran and unlocked the door quickly opening it.

"There you are!" Megan said relieved. "What were you doing in there?" She asked.

I shrugged, "Uh, nothing just talking. You wanna go to bed?" I asked trying to change the subject.

She looked at me unsure, "Sure." She said and followed me to the bedroom.

**~Gabriella's POV.**

I sat down on my bed after he left as a tear escaped my eye, I didn't know why I was crying. Maybe it was because I betrayed my best friend…again. Or maybe because if we weren't interrupted we would have ended up having sex! I sighed lying back on my bed. Why was this so complicated? I don't have feelings for him…Do I?

I thought about it until I feel asleep.

It was the next morning; I woke up to the smell of breakfast, I sighed looking at the time. It was barely 8am. I pulled the covers off of me and went to the bathroom; after I was done I walked downstairs slowly to see Megan and Troy cooking breakfast smiling messing around. I smiled watching them from the stairs. They were really a great couple; and I wasn't about to ruin it!

I joined them in the kitchen, Megan smiled at me. "Good morning. You want some breakfast?"

I shook my head, "No thanks, I think I'll just have some cereal and walk around downtown." I shrugged getting a box of cereal from the pantry.

She looked at me confused as Troy stayed silent the whole time. "Are you sure? We have plenty of food… and I don't think you should go downtown by yourself."

I nodded smiling, "I'm sure. And I'll be fine," I said grabbing the milk out of the fridge pouring my cereal and milk in a bowl.

She shook her head, "No, you're not going alone!" She looked at Troy "Troy will go with you." She smiled.

I sighed, "Seriously Meg, its fine. He doesn't have to come. I just want some time to myself." I grabbed my bowl and sat at the table where Troy was eating silently.

Megan looked at Troy, "You don't mind honey, do you?" She asked taking a seat next to him.

He looked at her then me, "Um, I guess not…" He said slowly.

She smiled, "See!"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, whatever." I said as we all finished our breakfast.

Once Megan was gone to work I walked downstairs where Troy was watching TV. "You don't have to come." I said which must have startled him because he jumped a bit.

He shrugged, "I don't care, but I want to come."

I shook my head, "No, I know you don't want to come so I'm not going to make you, I'll just tell her you came." I said as he looked at me.

He shook his head, "I'll go, there are to many weirdo's in the world." I rolled my eyes.

"God, Troy when I say you don't have to come, your suppose to agree!" I sighed, "I don't want to repeat what's been happening between us." I looked away.

He sighed turning off the TV. "Look, we might as well get this talk over with," He said. "We both apparently have feelings for each other-

I interrupted him, "No, we don't, because I don't have any feelings for you!" I said getting angry.

He shook his head, "That's kind of hard to believe, because I know you enjoyed those kisses as much as I did!" He stood up get angry himself.

"You don't know how I feel! And your not going to tell me how I feel!" I walked towards him.

He chuckled, "It's obvious, just like I know you want to kiss me right now as much as I want to kiss you."

**~No one's POV.**

She laughed sarcastically and rolled her eyes, "No I don't!"

He walked closer to her, "I can see it in your eyes," He said softer.

"You don't know shit Troy! Just leave me alone!" She yelled about to walk upstairs when Troy grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, whispering in her ear; "Admit it, you want to kiss me." He pulled away from her ear looking for a response.

She shook her head, "I don't want to kiss you, do I have to make it any clearer?"

He rolled his eyes. "Stop lying to yourself Ella." He said softly looking into her eyes.

She looked up into his eyes, "Ella?" She asked. He nodded smiling, "That's your new nickname."

"My grandpa used to call me that." She smiled softly.

He smiled taking this time to put his lips onto hers softly at first; she pulled away after a few seconds. "Troy…what are we going to do? About Megan and everything?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure about that one yet…"

She looked at him, "I don't want to be with anyone, who I know won't be able to be with me forever. You and Megan have something, Troy. You guys are so happy together, why are you doing this to her? And me?" She asked sadly looking into his eyes deeply.

He looked at her shocked and thinking about what she just said, "I…" He sighed sitting on the couch putting his head in his hands…_What am I suppose to do? He thought. _

"Just think about what I said," Gabriella said walking upstairs to get ready.

**A/N: Ahh, heyy guys (: Sorry if this chapter is crap /: but I still hope I get reviews ! :D thanks (: ! I love all the feedback! :) by the way; I'm going to focus on the wedding and stuff more In the next chapter :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Bad

**A/N: Wow, thanks for all the reviews once again (: Hope you like this chapter :D**

Megan and Troy were in the dining room talking about the wedding, while Gabriella was out getting everyone something to eat.

"So, Chad's your best man right?" She asked Troy writing down stuff.

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay and Gabriella's my bridesmaid." She continued writing things down.

They were interrupted when Gabriella came through the door with 3 take out bags full of food. She smiled, "I hope you guys are hungry!"

Megan giggled and went to take the bags. "Thanks Gabs."

Megan set the bags down on the counter while Troy went through them, "Hey gabs?" Megan asked, "I need you help with something," She took out a magazine. "I can't decide between these two flower bouquets." She said showing Gabriella the two. They were both gorgeous one was pink the other was purple, with a mixture of flowers. **(A/N: There are pictures in my profile description with the two bouquets) **

"Hmm," Gabriella said looking at the two thinking. "I think I like the pink one better, since it's also your favorite color" She smiled and Megan smiled as well. "Thanks Gabby." They hugged.

Troy was watching them smiling. He was still thinking about what he was going to do. He wasn't going to keep cheating on his fiancé, it was so wrong. But how come when he's with Gabriella it feels so right? He sighed getting all the food out as they all ate.

It was later that night, Gabriella was downstairs watching TV by herself; she was enjoying the peace and quiet. She soon felt her eyelids drop closing her eyes as she feel asleep.

A couple hours later she was woken up by someone shaking her. Her eyes fluttered open as she stared into some bright blue eyes; she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry, but I heard the TV on so I came down here to turn it off when I saw you asleep." He smiled.

She nodded and yawned. "Okay…" She was still half asleep. He chuckled picking her up and taking her to her room. He lied he down on her bed putting the covers over her petite body.

"Thanks." She yawned again closing her eyes. He smiled. "No problem." Then he walked back to his room.

The next morning, Gabriella and Megan left to go shopping. While Troy called Chad to come over.

Chad was over a while later and they were talking.

"I have a serious problem," Troy said looking at him.

Chad looked at him weird. "What kind of problem?" He asked.

"You know Gabriella? Megan's best friend." Troy said and Chad nodded. "Well," Troy bit his lip, "I kind of kissed her… more than once…"

"What?!" Chad asked surprised. "You cheated on your fiancé!"

Troy sighed, "I know…"

"I can't believe you Troy! What the fuck happened?!" Chad was getting pissed now.

"I don't know! It just happened!" He sighed, "It's not going to happen again."

"It better not." Chad said. "I'm going." He said walking away.

Troy sighed watching him leave. "Great…"

With Gabriella & Megan.

Gabriella smiled taking a shirt off the rack, "This is cute!" She smiled showing Megan.

"Yeah it is!" She smiled looking through some pants.

Gabriella sighed… "Hey, Megan?" Megan looked over, "Yeah?"

She sighed, "Well, I have this friend. She told me she kissed her best friends fiancé… she feels so bad about it. And since you're getting married and all I thought I'd ask you how you would feel so I can tell her…" Gabriella bit her lip.

Megan looked at her confused, "Well I'd want her to come tell me, I would still be furious and probably hate her for it, but I'd get over it." She shrugged.

"But what about Troy? Would you be mad at him?" Gabriella asked.

Megan shrugged, "It depends I guess. Who started it? Your friend or the guy?"

"Um," Gabriella thought… they both kind of started it. "I guess I'd say both, because they never really put a stop to it, I guess."

"Then I'd be pissed at both of them, but I'd still want to marry Troy as long as he would still love me." She shrugged. "If you want, I could talk to your friend about it."

Gabriella shook her head, "No. She lives out in New York."

"Oh ok." Megan said going back to look at clothes.

Gabriella sighed, _great, now I should probably tell her…but I need to talk to Troy._

Once they got home Troy was cooking dinner,

Megan smiled. "What are you cooking honey?" She asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Some Taco's." He smiled and kissed her. Gabriella watched them getting jealous; she walked away into the living room. _Why am I jealous?! She thought, confused._

They were all at the table eating dinner, "These are delicious Troy." Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks." He smiled back. They stared at each other until Megan began to speak, "Yeah they are babe." She smiled.

He looked a Megan. "Thanks Hun." He smiled and continued eating.

Later that night, Troy and Gabriella were in the living room talking, while Megan was sleeping.

"So, I talked to Megan today…" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, what did you talk about?" He asked.

"Well I told her about what we were doing—"

"What?!" Troy asked shocked, Gabriella shook her head. "No, I told her that it was my friend though, she believed me, and she told me she'd hate the person for it. I want to tell her, but I just don't know…" She said sighing.

Troy nodded sighing also, "We can just keep it a secret…" he said. Looking at her, "Just like we can keep this a secret," He said leaning in and kissing her passionately on the lips as she kissed him back, rubbing his tongue on her bottom lip she granted him permission and he stuck his tongue inside her mouth, exploring it. "Troy…" Gabriella moaned as he moved down to her neck sucking on her sensitive spot, leaving a mark. Gabriella pulled away breathlessly.

"God Troy!" She said a little too loudly, then taking her voice down, "We can't keep doing this—"

"Gabriella, stop it. You want this too, quit denying it!" He crashed his lips onto hers and she gave in kissing him back with just as much force and passion.

"What about Megan!" She exclaimed and he just crashed his lips onto hers again ignoring her.

She squealed as his hands came up to her breasts, moaning she wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his hands under her bra playing with them. Gabriella moaned louder, a little too loud bringing her back to her senses. She pushed him off breathing heavily. "Megan…is right upstairs! We can't be doing this when she's in the house!" Gabriella said and he smirked.

"We're just having fun," He smiled and kissed her again pulling back.

"No, we're just being bad." She giggled a little bit. "Goodnight Troy." She smirked walking upstairs.

**A/N: Review please! (: Uh oh! Troyella are gonna play with fire (; lol, **


	6. AN

**Hey guys.**

**Quick A/N.**

**Um, do you guys think its to soon for Troy and Gabriella to have sex?**

**Or is it okay?**

**Because I don't want to rush things. **

**So please tell me what you think! (:**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello (: I'm going to try and get this story back up & running :D hope you like this chapter.**

Troy got into bed that night smiling. "Hey baby." Megan said smiling rolling on top of him.

"Hi babe." Troy smirked and grabbed her waist as Megan leaned down and kissed him passionately putting her hands up his shirt feeling his abs. "I want you." Megan moaned.

Troy groaned, "I have to wake up early baby." He said as Megan took off his shirt.

"But babyyyy." She whined and grabbed his dick through his pants and smirked as he held his breath.

Troy sighed and pushed her off him, "Babe, I really need to go to bed. I have a meeting tomorrow and I need to be rested." He said as she pouted.

"Fine." She frowned and laid back down .

He pecked her lips. "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you. I promise." He smirked.

"Okay babe." She smiled as they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Gabriella woke up to find no body in the house, she made herself some breakfast and watched some TV until she heard the door open and she looked over.

"Oh hey." She said watching Troy walk in.

"Hey." He smiled.

"You're home early." She said as he took off his coat and hung it up.

"Yeah, the meeting ended early so I just came home." He said walking over to the couch she was on.

"Awesome." She smiled turning her attention back to the TV.

"Really?" He looked at the TV to see her watching the Kardashians.

She laughed, "Yes. It's not a bad show!" She said.

He looked at her, "Yeah it is." He said taking the remote and changing the channel.

"Hey!" She yelled.

He smirked. "What?"

"I don't appreciate that!" She said trying to grab the remote from him.

"Well, that sucks" He smirked again.

She crawled on top of him trying to get the remote as he laughed.

She frowned giving up. "Fine! Whatever." She said crossing her arms.

He continued laughing. "You know you want to laugh." He said as he frown turned into a smile. "See!" He smiled.

She giggled, "Suck it."

"That's your job." He smirked.

"Wow, Troy!" She said hitting him playfully.

He chuckled, "Well, I don't roll that way." He said.

"Are you sure about that?" She giggled joking around.

He smirked, "Okay." He said leaning over and kissing her lips forcefully as she kissed back with just as much force Gabriella smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

"Alright, you made your point." She giggled.

"Okay, good." He smiled, "But I don't think I'm done yet." He said about to lean in again when his phone rang. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey babe, I'm picking up stuff for dinner. What would you like?" She asked.

"Um, I don't care." He said impatiently.

"C'mon, just tell me something. I have no idea what to get!" She said walking through the store.

"Just get some Chicken Breast's" He said.

"Okay thank you. I'll see you when I get home, love you. Bye." She said hanging up.

"Love you too, bye." He said hanging up also.

He looked over at Gabriella who had changed the channel back to what she wanted to watch.

"ughh." He groaned getting up to change his clothes.

Gabriella giggled watching him walk away then paying attention to her show.

Troy walked upstairs and changed his clothes, he was thinking about his wedding. He loved Megan, he really did. But he knew he had feeling towards Gabriella he just didn't know what to do about them. He decided he would experiment with Gabriella and if he really had to he would postpone or cancel the wedding.

After they all ate dinner, Megan and Gabriella were planning more things for the wedding.

"I really want the colors to be pink and purple." Megan said writing things down.

"Yeah, that would be really pretty." Gabriella smiled.

"I was thinking this weekend we should look for your dress." Megan said looking at her.

She nodded, "That would be great." Gabriella smiled.

"And since the flowers are mostly pink, you should probably have a purple dress." Megan continued thinking.

Gabriella nodded again, "Sounds wonderful."

After about another hour of wedding talk Megan went to bed and Gabriella went to watch TV.

"So how was wedding talk?" Troy laughed walking over and sitting down next to her.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, it was just fantastic. It's not bad for like a half hour but longer than that, it just gets annoying."

Troy nodded, "I understand, before you came here I was you being the one listening to what she had to say." He said chuckling.

"It's not funny!" Gabriella said.

"It is actually." Troy smirked and heard Megan called him.

"You better go." Gabriella said looking at him.

He nodded and looked down at her, "Yeah I better." He said and leaned down and kissed her for a few seconds before walking away.

Gabriella watched him, and sighed. She didn't know why she was doing this to her best friend or what would happen with her and Troy in the future. Only time could tell.

**Ehhhh, review pwease? ;3 **


	8. Chapter 7

It's been a couple days and Troy and Gabriella are still messing around. They just can't stop.

It's the weekend and Megan and Gabriella are going to look for Gabriella's dress.

"Troy we're leaving!" Megan said, about to walk out the door.

"I thought I was going?" He said getting up.

"Well, if you want to. I don't care" She said as they all walked out the door.

Once at the mall they went to just a store that sells dresses, they're looking for a light pink dress. All together they grabbed about 10 dresses, none of them were "The one" so they left the store and went to the next one.

Megan looked at a dress, "Oh my gosh, I think this is it!" She exclaimed excited.

Troy looked at it and smiled "Yeah, it looks perfect!" He said

Gabriella smiled "Give it to me!" She got it down and went to try it on. **(Picture in profile description)**

"That looks so amazing!" Megan smiled clapping her hands

"It does" Troy agreed looking at her smirking _She looks so sexy, Troy calm down. He said to himself._

"Thank you guys!" Gabriella smiled looking at herself in the mirror then taking it off and buying it.

They went home soon after, ate dinner and now they were all just chilling.

Megan sighed "I have to work tomorrow" She pouted looking at the time "Troyyyy wanna go to bed?" She asked

He shrugged "I don't care, you gonna be okay by yourself?" He looked at Gabriella

"Yup, I'll be fine! Go ahead." She smiled paying attention to the TV

In their room

Troy was laying in bed closing his eyes "Megan, what are you doing babe?" He asked

She giggled, "Hold on."

She walked out in some sexy lingerie and coughed to get his attention, he opened his eyes and they went wide. "woah" He said

She smiled, "You like?"

He nodded, "of course"

She walked over to the bed and got on top of him, "It's been awhile" She smirked and started kissing him.

He kissed back, but wasn't really feeling it. He acted into it though; he took off her bra and played with her breasts causing him to get an erection.

She smiled taking off his shirt as they continued to kiss.

Then, she got a sharp pain in her side. "Fuck, cramps." She groaned getting off of him and running to the bathroom.

"You alright?!" He asked walking over to the bathroom where she was at

"yeah" She sighed "I fucking started my period"

Troy sighed, _niceee; now I'll have to masturbate he thought. _

"Are you gonna be okay?" He asked and she nodded. "Well I'm going to the other bathroom to take care of my own problem." He said walking away

Gabriella was just now walking up the stairs to go to bed when he saw Troy walking to the bathroom kind of annoyed.

"What up?" She asked stopping and looking at him

He looked at her "Just an issues down there" He said looking down and she giggled

"Good luck with that" She smirked and walked to her room.

He smirked and walked in after her and closed the door "You looked really sexy in that dress today."

"Well thanks" she smiled "may I help you?" She laughed

"Actually yes," He smirked

"Oh yeah? And how can I do that?" She giggled

"I think you can guess…"He smiled pinning her against the wall and kissing her passionately. He was so turned on he immediately put his hands in her shirt and took it off. She took off his pants and started messing with her erection as he groaned.

There was no stopping now, and they both new it.

Megan was wandering around looking for Troy since he wasn't in the other bathroom. _Where could he be? _She heard talking in Gabriella room and her eyes went wide. _I cannot believe this! _She opened up the door….


End file.
